Between the Lines
by LaurelSolo
Summary: Set the summer before Order of the Phoenix,my take on what happens between Ron and Hermione before Harry arrives and the consequences that Harry takes no notice of.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Between the Lines  
  
Author: LaurelSolo  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: Set before (and eventually through) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ron and Hermione find themselves alone for a month before Harry arrives at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. My take on what happens before Harry arrives and the consequences that Harry takes no notice of.  
  
Author's Notes(more at the bottom): After I read Order of the Phoenix, I felt that it was lacking some major answers to questions that I had concerning Ron and Hermione's relationship. So, being a writer and an analyst, I came up with the plot for this story. Basically, since Order of the Phoenix is being told from Harry's perspective and he's a little too busy to notice anything going on between his two best friends, it is my personal feeling that something did happen with Ron and Hermione before Harry met up with them and that he (Harry) just didn't notice. This is my take on what happens.  
  
Between the Lines  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
My mum wanted me to write you to invite you to the Burrow for the summer. She's been having kittens about you being in the muggle world without any protection. You going to see Vicky this summer? I don't think it's very safe. Write back soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm not sure, but I think my parents think it's a good idea for me to stay with you this summer. We've talked about the first war with You-Know-Who and they understand that I am a target- or rather could be. The think I would be safer in the wizard world than the muggle world. They are a lot more understanding about all of this than I would have thought.  
  
Now onto the subject of Victor (that is his name by the way, not Vicky). I would think that after everything that happened last year you would be a little bit nicer. I think you know the answer to your own question. Are you just trying to be an insufferable git and want to have the pleasure of having me write it out? I want you to know that I care for him a lot and am very upset that I won't be visiting him this summer.  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm glad you're coming here instead of going to see the insufferable git.  
  
Ron  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm really sorry about that last post. Harry reckons I should have been a lot nicer. speaking of Harry, does he seem to be a little moody to you? I know he's having a horrible summer, but I can't help but feel like he's trying to be moody.  
  
I really am sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have been so rude. I'll understand if you don't want to come visit me. Let me know soon though.  
  
Ron  
  
Ron,  
  
You really are an idiot- I hope you know that.  
  
But you're still my best friend and all that, so I feel obligated to forgive you-even if I am still really upset with you.  
  
In any case, my mum wrote to your mum and wants to know if it is all right if I come on Wednesday. Hopefully we'll see each other soon. We'll talk more about Harry when I get there.  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You'll be here tomorrow and I am so glad that I will have someone to talk to! Fred and George have locked themselves up in their room and I think I hear vomiting every time I go past. Ginny has taken to taking really long walks and is gone for hours on end- which is very odd, and Percy. I'll just tell you when you get here. It's not something you should send by owl.  
  
I'm glad you've forgiven me because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here to keep me company. Besides, now I don't have to worry about you going to see Krum this summer.  
  
Ron  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Your brother is an insufferable git.  
  
Can't wait to see you Wednesday!  
  
Hermione  
  
Dearest Ron,  
  
You are the biggest dunderhead I've ever met. STOP TALKING TO HERMIONE ABOUT KRUM!  
  
Ginny  
  
Sis,  
  
Stay out of my private life-and do you realize how absolutely ridiculous it is to send letters back and forth to each other when we live mere stories apart? If you need me again, I'll be in my room-you know where to find me  
  
Ron  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm really, really, sorry that I'm an insufferable git (I thought that was the name we had penned for Krum. OW, Ginny, that hurt!).  
  
Ginny is sitting here with me making sure that I don't make any more blunders. She just whacked me upside the head.  
  
She's giving me an evil look now, so I better get to the point.  
  
I really care for you which is why I'm being so mean about this whole Krum thing. I would hate to see you get hurt. I really can't wait to see you again and even though it has only been like a week and a half, I can't wait to see your bushy brown head again since I last saw you. Well, Ginny is smiling so I guess I've written something right for once. See you tomorrow.  
  
Ron  
  
More author's notes: I just want to thank my beta reader JennaMae for reading this and making sure that it didn't suck serious butt! I also want to thank my BF and future LA chica, Deanna for being so much fun to write for- she always laughs in all the right spots and always has something encouraging to say! And finally to Ruth who hasn't read it yet, but will have some great tips when she does!! I miss you babe and can't wait to see everyone back in good ole' Abilene! 


	2. Between the Lines Chapter One

Title: Between the Lines  
  
Author: LaurelSolo  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: Set before (and eventually through) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ron and Hermione find themselves alone for a month before Harry arrives at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. My take on what happens before Harry arrives and the consequences that Harry takes no notice of.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my beta-reader JennaMae- you completely rock!! Also, thanks to Deanna who's responsible for Krum's letter in the story- you are the best BF anyone could have! I love you babe! To Lauren for making being a theatre major fun and to Ruth because we're going to rock good ole' Abilene this semester b/c we have no curfew!!!!!  
  
Ron paced the small living room of the Burrow impatiently. In moments Hermione would be here, and he wasn't sure why, but he was really excited about seeing her again.  
  
"Would you stop? You're driving me mad."  
  
Ginny sat across the room in the kitchen writing a letter. She hadn't even looked up when she said this.  
  
This time Ginny set down her quill patiently, "Ron, you do realize that I saved your skin don't I."  
  
He looked at her and his anger subsided substantially, "Yeah. but your help wasn't a personal invitation for you to be my own watch dog."  
  
"You do only realize that I asked you to stop pacing right?"  
  
Ron grimaced, "I'm a little on edge."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Everything will be fine. She'll get here, forgive you-you'll kiss and make up and everything will work out."  
  
"What do you mean by kiss and make up?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ron, you are completely oblivious aren't you?"  
  
Ron didn't have time to answer her because Hermione had just walked in.  
  
Her parents were on either side of her observing the Burrow with a keen interest. Hermione had a huge grin on her face and greeted Ginny with a hug. She turned to Ron and all of a sudden Ron didn't know what to do with his hands. He stepped towards her and she looked at him curiously. His hands felt like they had suddenly been transfigured onto gorilla arms as he awkwardly hugged her.  
  
She pulled away far too soon and they looked at each other shyly.  
  
"Mum, Dad. I'll show you to Ginny's room," Hermione said, a blush evident on her face.  
  
But Mr. Granger had other ideas. He put down the large trunk he was holding, stuck his hand out to Ron, and grinned.  
  
"Ronald, it's wonderful to see you again! How has your summer been going?"  
  
Ron grinned good naturedly, "It's been going well Dr. Granger."  
  
Mrs. Granger was grinning as well, "Hermione has told me that you've had quite a year." her smile faltered and her tone became much more serious, "We want you to know that we are very thankful for your invitation this summer. Henry and I are so thankful that she has found such a wonderful friend."  
  
"Henry, Helena!" Mrs. Weasley had just burst into the living room with a plateful of cookies, "Please sit down. Ron can take Hermione's things to her room-how are you both? Arthur's on his way over, he told me to tell you, Henry, that he has some new things for you." Mrs. Weasley looked at him-suspicion written clearly on her face, "What are you two up to?"  
  
Ron never heard what they were up to-he was too busy hauling Hermione's trunk up the stairs to Ginny's room. By the time he got back down, Mr. Weasley had Apparated home and was chatting with the Grangers.  
  
"I just bought a new eclectic toaster oven," he was telling Mr. Granger excitedly, "I've added a few new." his voice faltered as he caught an evil glare from Mrs. Weasley, "Umm. perhaps I should just show you." and Mr. Granger followed Mr. Weasley, only to turn excitedly to his wife to say, "Dear me, I hope he has made some magical modifications!" with the same manic glint that Ron saw so many times in his father's eye.  
  
Ron caught Hermione's eye and they giggled. Mrs. Weasley looked caught between anger because her husband had once again illegally misused a muggle artifact, and humor that there was another husband out there that was like hers. Mrs. Granger just rolled her eyes.  
  
"He talks about magic non-stop at home. He keeps badgering poor Hermione to do magic at home, but she's a good girl and won't," Mrs. Granger explained.  
  
As Mrs. Weasley led Mrs. Granger to the kitchen for tea, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out to the front porch. Ginny followed close behind.  
  
Hermione had a grim look when she encountered them on the porch.  
  
"What has happened with Percy?" she asked heatedly.  
  
Ron let out the breath he was holding, but grimaced noticeably. He was relieved that she didn't want to talk about the owls they had exchanged, but was immediately subdued by the mention of his brother.  
  
"When my family was driving through London to get here," Hermione was talking now, "we saw Percy letting himself into an apartment building a couple of blocks from Diagon Alley."  
  
Ginny sniffled behind Ron and Ron felt something dark and slimy slink into his stomach. The memory of the hateful things Percy had said to his parents was still fresh and having to tell Hermione about it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Ginny beat him to it, "He isn't living here anymore."  
  
Hermione looked at the two of them and gave a short nod of understanding, "It's bad isn't it.?"  
  
"He and Dad had a bad row last week right after we got home. he called Dad some really nasty stuff and blamed him on our." Ron stopped talking briefly and blushed, "our, you know, current financial status."  
  
Ginny nodded, "And then he said some really cruel stuff about you and Harry."  
  
Hermione's eyes furrowed together. "He didn't call me a-"  
  
Ron cut her off abruptly. "No! Well, he didn't use that phrase, but he did say that you weren't part of a respectable wizarding family, and then he said all sorts of horrible things about Harry. Said he was a liar and that we were all fools for believing him."  
  
"And then he started talking all this hoopla about how Dumbledore's just a batty old wizard who's lost his touch in running Hogwarts," Ginny said angrily, "Him and Dad were yelling really loudly and Mum was sitting at the table white as a ghost."  
  
Hermione nodded grimly. "What started it all though. I mean why did they all of a sudden start screaming at each other?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "Percy got promoted and Dad-"  
  
Hermione cut her off. "Your dad was upset because he knows how oblivious the Ministry is appearing to be right now."  
  
Ron nodded, "You must be getting the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Yes, and I've seen how asinine they are being right now. They're the fools. If they would just take precautions now."  
  
"Innocent lives could be saved in the end. I know-it's been a nightly discussion after dinner," Ginny said.  
  
"Plus, Mum and Dad have been acting very oddly," Ron said mischievously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, they leave a lot after dinner and don't come home until very late at night. It's very odd."  
  
Ginny nodded emphatically. "Yes, we think it has something to do with Dumbledore and some secret anti-You-Know-Who organization."  
  
Hermione looked deep in thought. "Yes, didn't Dumbledore say something about the 'Old Crowd' that night in the hospital wing with Harry?"  
  
They were interrupted by a loud shout from above, "Oi! What are you doing talking about this stuff in broad daylight?" George shouted from an upper story of the Weasley home.  
  
"Yeah," Fred continued, "anyone could hear you!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "We were talking in whispers you prats! The only way anyone could hear us is if they had some of your Extendable Ears!"  
  
Hermione looked questioningly up at the twins' eager faces. "What?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, the two prankster prodigies have created this new invention. you know them," Even though Ginny had rolled her eyes, there was definite pride in her voice.  
  
Ron laughed, "Bloody geniuses those two are-really, this new WWW product is sheer genius!"  
  
"Show me later," Hermione said pointing her finger to the commotion coming from Mr. Weasley's tool shed. There seemed to be smoke pouring out of the windows and then a sudden explosion from within sent Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger sputtering out.  
  
Ron laughed as he watched the two men grinning from ear to ear with pride at the explosion they had caused.  
  
"Apparently toasters don't like it when you put a Jelly-Legs jinx on them!" Mr. Granger was telling his wife happily. She was smiling and rolling her eyes as she brushed his robes off.  
  
Mr. Weasley was getting a considerable less amount of sympathy. Mrs. Weasley had her arms crossed in front of her, he wand dangling lazily in her right hand. The expression on her face as Mr. Weasley made up lame excuses clearly said, "I won't believe one excuse that you give me you dunderhead."  
  
But something caught Ron's eye that took his attention away from the scene in front of the shed. Pig was hovering wildly in front of Ron's upstairs window hooting like mad. After finally spotting Ron on the ground, Pig zoomed towards him and started doing furious laps around Ron's head. Ron reached out and made several fruitless attempts before finally catching him.  
  
"Thanks Pig!" he said as he untied the letter from his leg. Hermione was peering over Ron's shoulder now.  
  
"Oh good, it's a letter from Harry. I hope he's doing well, he's seemed quite put out lately.  
  
Ron nodded, opened the letter, and began to read it.  
  
Ron,  
I'm sorry mate, but you really are a git for egging Hermione on like that. You really are oblivious to everything aren't you? What is going on in your neck of the woods right now? I've been getting the Daily Prophet, but nothing.. I know you know more than I do. Please, I'm  
dying for more information. I know your parents are doing something.  
Can't you  
tell me anything?  
  
Do you have any idea how hard it is to live in a world where you have  
absolutely  
No idea about a huge upcoming war? I'm going mad!  
  
Write back.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Poor Harry. He's really down, huh?"  
  
"He's been writing me letters like this all summer. He seems to think because my parents aren't Muggles they have an inside scoop to all of Dumbledore's plans," Ron said.  
  
Ron crumpled the paper angrily, "And the thing is-they do! I mean, they are doing something about Voldemort and they are a part of Dumbledore's secrets. and I haven't worked hard enough to get him the information he deserves!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione eyed him curiously as he scrunched his face up, clearly in deep concentration.  
  
"We could start using Fred and George's Extendable Ears." Ginny said sensibly.  
  
Ron sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I could buy some from them," He looked at the confused expression on Hermione's face, "We've been wanting some but they won't just give them to us. They said since they are just starting out they need as much revenue as possible."  
  
"Well that seems reasonable," Hermione said.  
  
"We'll start using them tonight right before Mum and Dad find some excuse to leave after dinner," Ginny said.  
  
"Right. well let's go to Fred and George's room and see if they'll even give us a discount," Ron said.  
  
Ginny giggled, "Maybe if we call it support for the 'Save Harry Potter Fund,' they will!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ron could smell amazing scents coming from the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were currently mixing magic with Muggle as they prepared an evening feast for the Weasleys and Grangers.  
  
Mrs. Weasley called into the living room, "Ron, could you go find Hermione and Ginny please?"  
  
He nodded from his spot on the couch and proceeded up the stairs to Ginny's room.  
  
He knocked on the door several times before looking behind him and seeing that the bathroom light was on.  
  
"Ginny?" he questioned at the closed door in front of him.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I haven't seen her," Hermione answered, "Maybe she's gotten back since I've been in the loo."  
  
"Um. thanks Hermione," Ron said carefully, hoping that she was just in there washing her face and not doing other things like taking a shower. That thought made him very uneasy, and he took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. Turning towards the closed door, he knocked once more and finally opened the door gingerly.  
  
He opened it all the way revealing Ginny's cluttered purple room. Posters of the Canons and the Weird Sisters adorned the walls as well as various pictures of friends. There was a very large portrait on one wall of a very outdated Weasley family, and several of just Ginny and each brother. There were two small beds crammed into the room and each one had a bright purple quilt on it.  
  
Ron walked in, glad that some things don't change-his sister would always be a packrat and keep everything she ever owned.  
  
In the middle of the room, there were pieces of paper and an almost completely empty box with "Harry Things" crossed out in his sister's neat handwriting. Hermione and Ginny had obviously spent the afternoon talking about boys and such because there were papers and magazines strewn all over the floor. Ron, curious now about a box marked with his best friend's name on it, knelt down to get a better look, but was sidetracked by something he saw.  
  
There, lying a couple of centimeters from the box was a letter marked "Miss Hermione Granger" in a very unfamiliar scrawl.  
  
His heart beating wildly in his chest, Ron picked the offending object up with trembling fingers, opened it up, and read it.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope that you are enjoying your summer vacation. It is really nice to be home with my family for a while. I can not wait for you to meet them. I was very disappointed to hear that you can't make it this summer. I was really looking forward to spending more time with you alone. I like you a lot and I love being with you. You are an amazing witch and I hope we can continue to get to know each other even better. Let me know how you feel.  
  
Yours, Victor  
  
Ron's heart was pounding madly with anger, and he could feel the heat rise to his face as he dropped the letter. He had an amazing urge to hit something-and Krum's face seemed quite appealing. He walked silently from the room as Hermione exited from the loo.  
  
"Oh, you still can't find her?" she asked.  
  
"No," Ron managed, balling his hands into tight fists, "tell my mum I'm not hungry."  
  
He turned on his heel and walked up the stairs-deaf to Hermione's confused protests. He shut himself in his room and threw himself on the bed. He grabbed a pillow with "CC" emblazoned on it and punched it- imagining it was Krum's face. It ripped in the middle and Ron gave a shout frustration. He was sick and tired of always having rubbish! He took the pillow and pulled hard at the hole he had created-eventually ripping it completely in half. His anger only intensified. With a growl, he chunked a piece of the pillow at an old, faded Chudley Canons poster. It didn't rip, so he grabbed it and shredded it to pieces. His heart raced with physical and mental exertion and sweat prickled his forehead and upper lip. He felt a little better. Suddenly exhausted, he fell onto his bed. A nap seemed like an appealing idea and he laid his head on his remaining pillow and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Several hours later, Ron heard footsteps approaching his door. He rolled away and closed his eyes tightly, praying it wasn't Hermione. He heard a knock on the door and then the creak of his door opening.  
  
"Ron? If you're awake. Mum and Dad are downstairs talking. We're going to try to use the Extendable Ears now. Everyone's kind of worried about you. goodnight."  
  
As the door closed, Ron took back the previous thought-wishing Hermione had been worried enough to check on him herself. 


	3. Between the Lines Chapter Two

Title: Between the Lines: Chapter Two  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: Set before (and eventually through) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ron and Hermione find themselves alone for a month before Harry arrives at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. My take on what happens before Harry arrives and the consequences that Harry takes no notice of.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for all the positive reviews. Thanks to Ruth, JennaMae, and my fabulous new beta reader Freelancer for beta-reading this for me! And thank you to my wonderful roommate and best friend Deanna for helping me with Victor's letter!  
  
Dedicated to the new freshmen class of the ACU Theatre Department  
~*~ Hermione and Ginny entered their room that night very frustrated.   
  
"What rubbish," Ginny said angrily, throwing herself on the bed.  
  
Hermione sat gingerly on her bed with a puzzled look on her face and stared off into space.  
  
Ginny continued, "A whole hour's worth of listening and what do we learn? That mum and dad used to kiss in the broom closet at school. hey, you okay?"  
  
Hermione looked at her shyly. "I'm fine. just wondering what's wrong with Ron." She blushed slightly as she said this.  
  
Ginny scrunched up her nose. "Bleh. of course. I'll never understand what you see in one of my brothers."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, I never understood your fixation with a certain black haired, green eyed friend of mine!"  
  
"Oh come on.you've got to admit he's attractive!"  
  
It was Hermione's turn to scrunch up her nose. "Ewww. Harry's like my brother!"  
  
Ginny giggled and rolled on her stomach in order to face Hermione better. "My point exactly! Anyway, remember, I'm getting over Harry!" As if to explain her point farther, she gestured towards the box in the middle of the floor the girls had been emptying earlier.  
  
Hermione's face softened. "I know." She gave a knowing nod.  
  
Ginny furrowed her brow. "I am!"  
  
"Well, you're doing about as good of a job as I am." Hermione said, looking down at her hands.  
  
Ginny turned serious. "How's that letter to Victor coming?"  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. She was writing him to basically tell him they could only be friends. It was not going well at all, and she told Ginny this.  
  
"It'll be all right. We'll come up with something fabulous!" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione nodded, but tears pricked her eyes. "I'm sure it will, but then we still have Ron to figure out!"  
  
She pulled herself together and pushed back the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry over a boy."  
  
Ginny laughed and moved to sit by Hermione. "Hey, it's okay to cry. My brother is just kind of thick when it comes to these sorts of things. He'll figure it out eventually. Even if we have to spell it out really big for him. I can have Fred and George whip something up. imagine an exploding box that leaves a scar that says 'RON- HERMIONE LOVES YOU!!!' really big on his face!"   
  
Hermione's face broke into a small smile. "That would be a sight to see! You're right, Gin. but nothing will ever happen if all I do is sit around and mope about it. Maybe I should just bite the broomstick and tell him."  
  
Ginny looked at her friend and smiled. "If you feel that it's the right thing to do - then I'm all for it, but I'll also be here if you decide to chicken out. or," she said as an afterthought, "stick your elbow in the butter-dish."  
  
Hermione laughed at this, and all of a sudden a knock sounded at the door. "Ginny, Hermione? Are you in there?"  
  
"Come in, Mum!" Ginny shouted through the door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley opened the door and smiled warmly at the girls. She was carrying a faded pink cloak over one arm. "You girls ought to go to bed. Arthur and I are going out for a bit. We'll make sure to lock up."  
  
She leaned over to Ginny and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you girls in the morning." She walked over to Hermione and hugged her tightly. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the hippogriffs bite!"  
  
The girls wished her a goodnight as she exited the room. As they heard her steps descend the stairs, Hermione gave a huge sigh.  
  
"Well. there goes another opportunity."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yes, well, there will be others. Let's get ready for bed. We will probably have lots of chores in the morning."  
  
As the girls changed into their nightdresses, Hermione thought more and more about telling Ron about her feelings. It would definitely take some courage, but courage was something Hermione had. And her only other option was to wait for him to figure it all out on his own.  
  
Yes, telling him was a much better option. Her stomach fluttered with nerves. This wasn't going to be easy.   
  
As Ginny blew out the lamp, Hermione took a deep breath. "Ginny?"  
  
Ginny mumbled what sounded like a "Yeah?"  
  
"I think I'm going to tell your brother. you know, about my feelings."  
  
Hermione heard her shift around in her bed. "I think that's a good idea. you're a brave witch, Hermione."  
  
"Thanks. Night, Gin."  
  
"Night, Hermione."  
  
Hermione rolled onto her side, closed her eyes tight and tried to imagine Ron standing in front of her. She went through a dozen different reactions before finally slipping into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~ Hermione heard her name being called and rolled onto her stomach. She had just fallen asleep-how could it possibly be time to wake up? She heard her name again and sighed, wishing for just one more moment of sleep. Suddenly, she felt someone shake her hard and opened her eyes immediately.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was standing over her with a panicked look on her face. Hermione felt a rush of adrenaline as she sat up-all sleepiness forgotten.  
  
"Hermione, hurry!"  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her. "There's no time. just grab your trunk and hurry downstairs. Mr. Weasley is waiting to help you floo."  
  
Hermione nodded her understanding and grabbed the trunk as Mrs. Weasley performed a simple lightening charm on it. She rushed down to the kitchen where Mr. Weasley was standing in front of the fireplace. Ginny was standing by him, and she watched Ron yell something indescribable before disappearing into the green flames. Ginny looked at Hermione, and pure terror was written all over her face.  
  
Ginny was shaking from head to toe, and Hermione noticed her face was streaked with tears. Mr. Weasley pulled her into a hug and told her something in a hushed voice. She nodded and stepped into the flames, her eyes flashing with determination. She yelled the same thing Ron had, and Hermione still didn't quite make out the words. As Ginny disappeared in green smoke, Hermione saw Mr. Weasley motioning for her to approach him.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed, "You'll find out soon enough, just step into the fireplace and say 'Number 12, Grimmauld Place.' Someone will be there to fill you in on everything. well, not everything, but enough to at least let you understand some of what is going on."  
  
Hermione nodded and stepped into the fireplace. She shouted the address, felt her body spinning and closed her eyes to try and stop the sickening feeling she got as she watched the grates spin by. She felt her feet land and soot fly everywhere. Her trunk landed with a thud in front of her, and she coughed as the soot flew into her nostrils.  
  
She looked around her and saw Ginny standing in front of the fireplace, facing something Hermione couldn't see. Her profile showed an open mouth, as if in shock, and a white face. Her eyes were wide with fear, and Hermione maneuvered her way out of the fireplace with her trunk. Ron was there almost immediately, taking her trunk for her, and as she met his eye, he gave a weak smile.  
  
Hermione turned her attention from Ron and back to Ginny in time for Ginny to sputter, "Sirius. Sirius BLACK!"  
  
And indeed, Sirius Black was standing in what seemed to be the kitchen into which they had flooed. He seemed healthier, and his face, though still pale, wasn't as gaunt; he seemed to have almost a sort of glow about him.  
  
Hermione saw Ron roll his eyes and go up to Sirius and shake his hand in a friendly manner.  
  
Hermione decided to try to calm Ginny down and went over to her. Ginny was now looking utterly confused that her brother was shaking hands with a convicted murderer.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?" she asked with a puzzled tone in her voice.  
  
"Well." Hermione started, "We've known him for a while."  
  
She proceeded into the whole long story about how they had all met Sirius that fateful night almost two years ago. Ron and Sirius joined them, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins as soon as they had flooed in.  
  
By the time the story was over, everyone seemed less wary of Sirius, and Hermione was finally able to go to him and hug him.  
  
He seemed quite shocked at the hug, and Hermione thought she saw the hint of a blush creeping onto his face.   
  
"Hello, Hermione," he said. "I hope your summer has been going well."  
  
She smiled at him. "It's been going well; it's so good to see you!"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'd hoped you were getting along all right!"  
  
"So where are we, Sirius?" Hermione asked, taking in the shabby surroundings.  
  
"Ahhh, welcome to my home!" Sirius said with a flourish of his hand.  
  
Hermione nodded and then looked towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were having what seemed to be a serious conversation.  
  
"Why are we here?" Ron asked Sirius.  
  
Sirius sighed as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined the group. "Maybe you should hear it from your parents."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked to Sirius. "You're sure everything is secure?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yes, they just closed the Floo Network," he paused as he glanced down at his watch, "a minute and a half ago. And Dumbledore made this place Unplottable the moment I got here."  
  
Ron looked at his parents. "What's going on?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked anxiously from her husband, to Sirius and then back to her husband. "As much as we would like to tell you."  
  
Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder. "We can't, son. I'm sorry, but you have to trust the fact that our home is no longer safe."  
  
Hermione watched as Ron shot her a frustrated look and rumpled his hair so that it stood out on all ends. He exhaled an impatient breath and looked between the three adults. Fred and George were conversing in a corner, and Hermione thought she might have heard the words: "extendable" and "ears" in the same sentence. Ginny had sat down at the table and was observing everyone. The silence didn't last long, because moments later, a knock shattered the peace.  
  
The group that entered the kitchen seemed very mismatched. The real Mad- Eye Moody entered first, talking furiously to a disgruntled looking man wearing an intense scowl. Behind them was a young girl whose hair was the oddest shade of purple Hermione had ever seen. She was nodding at something the man next to her was saying. Hermione recognized him immediately as Charlie Weasley.  
  
And pulling up the rear was Dumbledore. But gone was the bright twinkle in his clear blue eyes. Instead, there was a hard determination that seemed like he could scare away anything.  
  
As each one entered the kitchen, their manner changed. Charlie and the young girl he was with stopped talking immediately and a hush fell over Mad- Eye and his companion.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rushed to her son and hugged him tightly. "Charlie! Are you all right?"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and patted her back reassuringly. "I'm fine, Mum. but what about you and Dad?"  
  
"We got out in time. Your father said that the house was about to be searched from the inside just as he Disapparated." Mrs. Weasley wore a perturbed expression on her face.  
  
Hermione's ears perked up, and she noticed that Ron seemed very interested in the conversation as well. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley and Charlie noticed them noticing.  
  
"Ron! Ginny!" he exclaimed suddenly, "Great to see you!" He gave Ginny a big hug and slapped Ron on the back. Her turned to Hermione and greeted her. "How's it going, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm good, Charlie; how are you?" Hermione answered promptly.  
  
Charlie smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his bright red hair. "Pretty good. a little busier than normal, but, well, that's to be expected what with everything that's been going on."  
  
Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat loudly. "Charlie, why don't you introduce them to Tonks?"  
  
Charlie grinned. "Yes - this is my friend Nymphadora Tonks! She's an Auror."  
  
The girl with the vibrant purple hair stuck her hand out. "Just Tonks if you don't mind! You must be Ron and Ginny - I'm so glad to meet you both!"  
  
She turned to Hermione. "And you are?"  
  
Hermione put her hand out and shook Tonks' hand fiercely. "I'm Hermione. I'm friends with Ron and Ginny. We're all at Hogwarts together."   
  
Tonks nodded. "Oh, splendid! I'm so glad to meet you all, but it appears as if we're about to start a meeting."  
  
Sure enough, at that particular moment, Dumbledore was motioning for the small group that had entered what appeared to be a large living room. Sirius was waving, and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to them.  
  
"Well, it's no use for you children to stay up. Come, I'll show you to your rooms. Quickly now. Be careful not to say anything above a whisper."  
  
They followed Mrs. Weasley through a long, dark hallway and then up several flights of stairs. The dim, flickering candlelight cast strange shadows on the walls, and Hermione had the eerie feeling something was watching her. Figures on the walls seemed strange and scary. At last they reached the top floor, and Mrs. Weasley showed the girls the doorway to their room and then showed Ron his. They watched, standing halfway between the hall and the room, and waited for Mrs. Weasley to leave. She looked around for a moment and then sighed when she couldn't find the twins. Muttering angrily, but quietly, she stormed back down the stairs.  
  
As Mrs. Weasley disappeared, Hermione watched as Ron's eyes met hers. There was something different about them. They were still the same vibrant blue they had always been, but there was something new-something she couldn't quite name. He met her stare and nodded slightly towards the open door she was standing in. Understanding, she watched him as he turned around and closed his door quietly.   
  
Hermione turned to Ginny and sighed. "Come on, Gin. let's get to bed."  
  
Ginny looked very confused but complied, and as the door shut behind her, Hermione turned to her and whispered quietly, "Ron'll be over in a few minutes, as soon as your brothers come back and your mum leaves. She'll be in a meeting, and we can all talk."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Great. let's get ready for bed."  
  
They started to pull back the covers on the bed, and Hermione couldn't help but think how odd it was that just hours ago her biggest worry was talking to Ron about her feelings. It was so trivial, so childish. She sighed heavily and slipped her feet into her house shoes. Nothing was ever going to be simple in her life again. She was about to be fifteen, and yet she felt like an adult. There was complete injustice in having to grow up early like this. To be worried about evil threats to her friends and a manic power-hungry menace, instead of boys and homework like a normal girl her age. And yet despite the injustice and unfairness of it all, she wouldn't trade her life for anything. As she realized that, it gave her a comfortable feeling of belonging that she only felt when she thought of her life at Hogwarts.  
  
With a feeling of renewal, she sat on her bed and waited for Ron to come in the room. Ginny did the same and began to stare off into space. They didn't have to wait long because several minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Ginny went to the door and let Ron in, and Hermione could tell he had already made some conclusions as to what was happening.  
  
She watched him as he sat down gingerly on the bed next to her. He seemed different somehow. She had noticed it before in his eyes, and now she saw the same reservation-the same cautious behavior-in the way he sat down next to her. He gave her a weak smile and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well. this has certainly been an interesting night." he began. "And I already have some basic ideas as to what is going on. We really need to find out as much information as possible because I'm sick of sitting in the dark about everything. We're going to be adults soon, and I can't bear to be treated like we're children anymore." He took a deep breath and crisscrossed his legs in front of him. His knee brushed up against Hermione's thigh and then rested there. This simple contact was exactly what Hermione needed.   
  
She placed a hand on his knee and looked up at him. "What do you need us to do?"  
  
He glanced down at her hand and patted it gently with his own. "We're going to become the world's greatest spies."  
  
Ginny looked confused, and Hermione removed her hand. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean we're going to try and listen to every conversation we can, use the Extendable Ears whenever possible, and first and foremost, we're going to demand any information about anything."  
  
Hermione nodded. "What do you think happened tonight?"  
  
"Death Eaters were searching our house," Ginny said quietly.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at her immediately. "What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was up late tonight writing a letter." At this, she gave Hermione a pointed look. Hermione understood immediately that she was writing a letter to Michael. "And so, I thought I heard a noise coming from outside. So I looked out my window, and I saw something black moving in the bushes. I ran downstairs to wake Mum and Dad, and then they woke everyone else up too. Dad put a temporary spell on the house so they couldn't see in, but he had to get everyone out before it wore off."  
  
"So do you think they were meaning to attack?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's what I can't figure out. I don't think they were trying to attack, but then why come by at all?" Ginny said.  
  
"Maybe they were trying to keep tabs on you." Hermione replied. "You know. so if they ever do attack, they'll know where you are."  
  
"And if we keep moving from place to place." Ron started.  
  
"Then they won't be able to know where we are for sure!" Ginny finished.  
  
They looked at each other and were quite proud of themselves for coming to any sort of conclusion. Ginny looked at her watch and grimaced. "It's four in the morning. Perhaps we should call it a night and get some sleep."  
  
Ron nodded. "I'm knackered. I'll see you sometime tomorrow morning." He rose from his seat and walked towards the door.  
  
"Night, Ron," Ginny said.  
  
"Night, Gin," he replied.  
  
He looked back at Hermione and something passed between them. Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely something different. He looked down at his feet briefly and then back up at her, "Night, Hermione."  
  
She looked back at him, without hiding anything in her eyes. "Goodnight, Ron." 


	4. Between the Lines Chapter Three

Title: Between the Lines  
  
Author: LaurelSolo  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: Set before (and eventually through) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ron and Hermione find themselves alone for a month before Harry arrives at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. My take on what happens before Harry arrives and the consequences that Harry takes no notice of.  
  
Author's Notes: Again, thank you to my wonderful beta-readers: Ruth, Freelancer and JennaMae! You guys completely rock! Thanks for all the positive reviews! I also want to thank Deanna for being a great best friend and putting up with all my dancing and singing that has been going on the past week!  
  
Dedicated to my crush. with hopes.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron Weasley shut the door to his room and looked around. He was going to be very lonely in this big room all by himself. He figured the only reason he had gotten his own bedroom for now was that eventually Harry would be staying with him. But until he arrived it was going to be a lonely couple of weeks.  
  
Even though it had been a very late night for him, Ron's brain was still buzzing from all that had happened. The adrenaline rush that had hit him full force when his mother had woken him up was still with him and he wasn't sure that he wanted it to leave. Even though he had been thinking all night, he didn't want to stop.  
  
Ron looked to the tattered beds that were sitting in the middle of the room and then out the window where the sun would soon be shining. His body protested his mind's alertness, but he knew that if he tried to go to sleep all he would do is lie there and wish he were doing something productive.  
  
A glance around the room told him that he had a lot of work to do, and the thought of something other than sitting in bed with his thoughts encouraged him, so he started heaving one of the beds to one wall.  
  
As he worked and panted, he thought about what had happened before the Death Eater attack-his new and now seemingly very blatant emotions and Hermione.  
  
Hermione. She had looked at him tonight like she had never looked at him before. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw pride and something else in her eyes. Something indescribable that thrilled him and fueled him.  
  
He wasn't going to mope around anymore. He was sick of being treated like a child, so he might as well not act like one. He had come to some pretty tough conclusions after Ginny had come in-conclusions about himself that he wasn't real happy about.  
  
The first conclusion was that he liked Hermione. A lot. And that was something that he knew he had been hiding for a while, though only from himself. He loved everything about her-from the way her hair was always a stringy, poofy mess behind her, to the way she spouted facts like an encyclopedia gone mad, from the way she always stood up for him and Harry, to the way she had screamed at him for not asking her to the ball. He was gone and apparently he was the last to know. Looking back on the year, he realized that Harry had probably figured it out as well as (and this made him quite nervous) Hermione. But at least he had finally figured it out!  
  
The second conclusion was that something needed to be done about his feelings. that led to his final conclusion.  
  
He needed to grow up. He wasn't a child anymore, and he wasn't going to act like one anymore. He could be angry and frustrated and sad, but he was going to go beyond throwing temper tantrums in his room. The world as he knew it had changed and the war that was upon it wasn't going to need a child-it was going to need an adult. He was fifteen now-only three years from being able to make his own decisions and live his own life. There wasn't room any longer for a selfish, headstrong, short-tempered boy anymore. He realized that quickly when he realized that that was how Percy was acting-and he was no Percy. He was better than that. He was going to stick with the side that he knew was right, not the side that someone else told him was right. He was going to make his own decisions and stick with them-not let someone else dictate what should be done for him. He was going to grow up and he was going to do it now.  
  
He stopped for a moment and realized that he had just about put everything where he wanted it. The room was still dusty and dingy, but at least the furniture was in decent spots now. He ran fingers through his hair and sat down on his bed-suddenly exhausted. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 5 a.m. He went to reach for his trunk, but realized that he didn't have it. His Dad would get it from the Burrow tomorrow morning-there hadn't been time to pack a trunk.  
  
So he slid between the sheets with a feeling of pride. He was going to wait for Hermione. He wasn't going to rush her out of a relationship with Victor. that was what the old Ron would have done. Instead he was going to be patient and wait for things to fall into place.  
  
As he closed his eyes, he felt himself falling into peaceful sleep- where the wonderful dreams he had about Hermione would never be remembered.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron woke to the sound of a profound pounding. He opened his eyes to see that light was streaming into his bedroom window and that someone was trying to break down his door. He crossed the room from the new location his bed was in and found Fred pounding on the door.  
  
"Afternoon ickle Ronniekins!" he sang happily.  
  
"Afternoon?" Ron croaked.  
  
"Yup, about four in the afternoon to be exact. Mum told me to come get you up so you'd sleep tonight."  
  
Ron yawned and followed Fred downstairs. He noticed that even in the daytime, the house seemed gloomy and spooky. You didn't want to speak above a whisper because there was no telling what you would awaken. They passed through a hallway that Ron didn't recall seeing the night before. It looked like a bunch of house-elves' heads on the wall. It royally creeped him out.  
  
They entered the kitchen to a chorus of "Good Afternoon!" and Mrs. Weasley bustled him to a spot at the table next to Hermione. She looked as if she had just woken up as well. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was quite limp.  
  
"Morning Hermione," he said softly.  
  
"Actually, it's afternoon. Remember?" she said grinning at him. There was more life to her eyes when she talked to him. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Ah yes," he said, "I'm all out of sorts."  
  
Ginny smiled at him from across the table, "We all are. I suspect we'll all have trouble sleeping tonight."  
  
Mrs. Weasley began to ladle soup into everyone's bowls that had been placed in front of them and then began to give announcements.  
  
"We'll be doing a lot of housecleaning while we're here;" she began, "This house has been abandoned for a while, so Sirius will need all the help he can get. We're going to make this place shine before school starts. The Order deserves to have a clean and tidy place to hold meetings."  
  
"The Order?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, the Order of the Phoenix-apparently it's some sort of group that Dumbledore's heading up."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Yes, and speaking of Dumbledore-he's coming today to talk to you two about Harry. Apparently he thinks that you two might try to send him information," at this she gave them both pointed looks, "and he doesn't want anything important intercepted."  
  
"Well it's not like we know anything anyway," George grumbled under his breath.  
  
"And that's the way it's going to stay!" Mrs. Weasley practically shrieked, "You lot are all far too young to know the things that go on concerning the upcoming war. No need to frighten you about things you can't control."  
  
Ron sighed and decided that any other questions he asked were most likely going to be refused by his mother. He decided that eating his lunch peacefully was the better option. The table was quiet as everyone sat pondering their own thoughts and quietly ate their soup. Ron was having trouble keeping his eyes off of Hermione and he was having even more trouble hiding the fact that he was staring at her. She finally gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged his shoulders. Unfortunately for both of them, George seemed to notice their little exchange.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione both blushed and Ron decided that maiming his brother was looking quite nice right now.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, "What did you say?"  
  
George grinned and took a large bite of the bread, "Fred? I believe our friend Hermione here has lost her hearing temporarily. Could you please repeat the question for her sake?"  
  
Fred grinned and repeated the question. being careful to over- enunciate every word, "TROUBLE-IN-PARADISE?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in complete and utter shock. Her face turned from pink to crimson faster than Harry could catch a snitch. Her eyes flashed with anger and she opened and closed her mouth several times without a sound coming out. And before she could say anything, she jumped up from her chair and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
Ron looked to both of them- his temper rising. They looked quite please of themselves, but when they saw the look on Ron's face, the pleased look disappeared and was replaced with a somewhat nonchalant look.  
  
"Having problems with your girl?" Fred asked smugly.  
  
"Yes Ronniekins, did we hit a sore subject?" George added.  
  
Ron looked at them. He was trying to decide if it was really going to be worth it to even talk to them about this. He looked from one identical brother to the other, and then ran out of the room to go find Hermione.  
  
As he ran out, he heard cackles of laughter coming from behind him followed by Ginny shouting, "Shut up you two!"  
  
Ron ran through the hall, turned up the stairs and then took the flight of stairs two at a time. He turned into the hallway that connected all the rooms and then raced in front of Hermione and Ginny's room. He stopped and remembered what he had thought about the night before and decided to give himself a moment before he went in to.he took a deep breath of air and exhaled it. talk to her.  
  
He looked down at his hands and realized he was shaking. He knew what they were about to talk about in there and it scared him. He wasn't sure if he was ready for her to reject him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to lay his feelings on the line only to have her tell him she was involved with Victor and he was going to have to wait. He didn't even have Harry to talk to about it, and even if he did he wasn't sure if he would. He took another deep breath and then knocked on the door.  
  
Silence rang in his ears and he held his breath as he waited for an answer. It seemed like she was taking her time deciding whether or not she wanted to say anything and after what seemed like an eternity he heard a quiet, timid voice. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me," his voice seemed unnaturally high.  
  
He was answered by more of the unnerving silence. After waiting for moment upon anxious moment he finally asked, "Hermione, can I come in?"  
  
He heard a sound that could have possibly been a yes or a no, but he decided to translate it as a yes and turned the handle of the door.  
  
The door creaked open and he stepped into the room. The drapes on the window had been thrown open and both girls' beds were rumpled and unmade. The light from the afternoon sun cast a glow on the room. Hermione was sitting on what Ron was presuming was her bed, her face facing the window. The sun illuminated each strand of her brown hair and created almost a halo effect on her head. Her hands were in her lap and her shoulders were tense with something that Ron could only describe as what seemed like nervousness because he felt the same way. He walked slowly towards her and he finally reached a point where he could see her profile. Her face was pale in comparison to the vibrant colors the light was creating in her hair.  
  
He cleared his throat and she turned towards him, bowing her head and leaving her eyes on the floor near his feet, "They're a bunch of gits. They don't know what they're talking about."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry I ran out like that. Tell your mother I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll be hungry the rest of tonight."  
  
"Hermione." he started.  
  
"Ron. you don't have to say anything," she said.  
  
"No, I just want you to know that I understand."  
  
"You understand what?" Hermione's eyes popped from their current position on the floor and rose to meet his.  
  
"I know that you and Victor are together and. well I just know," for some reason the top of Hermione's head seemed much more interesting than her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously, "What? Ron, what are you talking  
about?"  
  
Ron sighed and realized that he was going to have to tell her about  
the letter that he saw, "I read that letter that Victor sent you."  
  
Hermione's expression changed dramatically from curiosity to confusion to crazed instantly, "You. what?!?"  
  
Ron paled at her tone. Maybe the truth wasn't the best route. "The other day when I was trying to find Ginny to tell her dinner was ready, I went into her room and I saw it lying on the floor."  
  
"And so you automatically thought that it was all right for you to read?" Hermione's voice shook with anger as she stood up to face him.  
  
Ron felt his temper flaring up. He had been trying to be nice by telling her the truth but unfortunately it was blowing up in his face. She should be more understanding than this! "Well you shouldn't leave things like that lying around!"  
  
"Oh don't you even start that Ronald Weasley! I wasn't expecting for someone to come in and read it-least of all you!"  
  
"Well maybe you wanted me to read it!" his voice was getting louder and louder.  
  
"What?" she shrieked.  
  
"Maybe you just want me to be jealous!"  
  
"Oh right Ron, I'm just dying for you to pay me attention and to rip something up because Victor Krum writes me letters!"  
  
"Well you never know!"  
  
"Ron, what you did was an invasion of privacy! You never should have been looking through my things! I could just throw something at you right now!!" Her voice had reached its breaking point now and her face was purple with anger. She was loosing her nerve.  
  
Ron was about to bellow something back at her, but stopped just in time. He took a deep breath and hoped Hermione would calm down with him. Unfortunately she was still shooting daggers in his direction. "I was just trying to tell the truth and be good, but you had to go and shoot me down for being a gentleman." He hoped that hadn't come out as sarcastic as it sounded.  
  
Hermione's whole body began to shake with fury and the only word she managed to get out was, "Gentleman?!?" She turned on her heel, went to her trunk and flung it open. She began to tear into the contents of the poor trunk and her things hurled through the air. She presumably found whatever she was looking for and shoved it in Ron's face.  
  
"Well you want to hear what I wrote back?" She shouted.  
  
"Now why would I want to hear anything about you and Vicky?" his voice was no longer cool and steady, instead there was something accusing, something cruel in it.  
  
"'Dear Victor," she began, her brown eyes flashing with anger, "I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you in Bulgaria.'"  
  
Ron smiled sarcastically, "Oh yes, instead I have to spend all my time with the person I like the least- Ron "Wanker" Weasley."  
  
"Would you let me finish?" she asked glaring at him, "'I know that you want our relationship to progress beyond friendship, but I'm afraid that I can't let that happen.'"  
  
Ron had stopped making rude gestures and was now listening-though he pretended not to.  
  
Hermione had stopped shouting and her voice was now level and jittery. She was shaking from head to toe and Ron thought he might have seen tears in her eyes. She continued, "'You see, I have feelings for someone else and if I was in a relationship with you, then I would be lying to you and to myself that I was over him. He might not even feel the same way, but for some reason I can't give up the hope that there might be something there." Hermione's voice was almost a whisper now, "Your friend, Hermione Granger.'"  
  
Ron wasn't even pretending not to look at her anymore. Instead his eyes were fixed on her and he was studying her intently. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and finally managed a few words, "There's someone else?"  
  
Hermione looked at her feet and nodded, "Yes, there's always been that person. Ever since I first met him on the train to Hogwarts."  
  
Ron took a step towards her so they were only a foot apart from each other. He grinned impishly, "So you've got the hots for Harry then?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him. His face was alight with a smile and his eyes sparkled with mirth, "What? Are you crazy? Harry's like a brother! It's you Ron, for heaven's sake-"  
  
But she didn't finish her sentence, Ron had rolled his eyes and had pulled her towards him and (using all the Gryffindor courage he could) had kissed her square on the lips.  
  
Ron's first coherent thought as he kissed Hermione was to wonder how he had ever gone with out this sort of contact. This raw, passionate, and brilliant contact. He shut his eyes tightly and reveled in the feeling of Hermione's lips under his own. It was slow, tentative, and full of inexperience, but there was something amazing in it. She had gone completely slack in his arms and he held her to him tightly. Nothing could ever compare to this.  
  
When they finally parted, Ron held her tight in his arms. Never wanting to let her go. 


	5. Between the Lines Chapter Four

Title: Between the Lines  
  
Author: LaurelSolo  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: Set before (and eventually through) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ron and Hermione find themselves alone for a month before Harry arrives at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. My take on what happens before Harry arrives and the consequences that Harry takes no notice of.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to my incredible beta-reader Freelancer! You have really made this story sound professional! And thank you to Deanna and Ruth for their unwavering commitment to reading this story! You guys are incredible friends and I'm so glad to know you!  
  
Dedicated to my fellow Hot-Box Chicks- Guys and Dolls wouldn't be the same without you!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was completely shocked. She was kissing Ron Weasley-the boy that teased and infuriated her to no end! The boy that she had met so many years ago on the train was now pressing his lips tightly to hers and creating the most incredible sensations throughout her body. She felt like she was floating. And then, all of a sudden, it stopped.  
  
He pulled away from her and hugged her hard. She was amazed that someone so much taller than she could wrap her up so that she felt completely safe in his arms. She would have thought the height difference would have made it uncomfortable, but this was perfect.  
  
She tucked her head and closed her eyes. He pulled her tighter to him, and she sighed. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and then his hand reach up and stroke her hair.  
  
He shifted slightly, and she felt his mouth lightly brush her neck as he mumbled something.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
He shifted again. This time he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She had to look down. Her face flamed, and she had never felt so awkward. He seemed to understand because he bowed his head too, except he pressed his forehead to hers. "Was that all right?"  
  
She was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "That. that kiss."  
  
Something wonderful welled up deep inside her that made her want to throw her arms around him. except her arms were already around him so that wouldn't make much sense. There was something so perfect about him. Something so incredibly RON about that comment that made her confident this was right. "I'm just glad you did it, so I wouldn't have to!"  
  
He pulled back all the way and grinned broadly. "You serious?"  
  
She smiled and looked down. His eyes were so intense it almost frightened her, "I've been wanting you to do that for a long while now." She couldn't believe that she was confessing this to him, but for some strange reason, no matter how embarrassing it was-it still felt perfect for them.  
  
Ron threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You're fantastic, you know that?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "This is kind of odd. don't you think?"  
  
Ron pulled away and blushed. "Yes."  
  
He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. He looked nervous about something.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.  
  
She just stood there and stared. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't want someone better. someone like Krum?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ron. you're an idiot."  
  
He looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Krum is a great friend, and we did have a nice time at the ball, but I want you."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
The two of them sprang apart as Ginny's voice was heard outside the room.  
  
She burst in and then smirked knowingly. Hermione looked to Ron whose face was a deep shade of red. They both looked away, and Hermione was so embarrassed that she felt like crawling under a rock would be a reasonable living arrangement for the rest of her life.  
  
"Well, Mum wants you downstairs," Ginny said, giving Hermione a knowing glance.  
  
They nodded and followed Ginny down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was sitting and talking to Sirius.  
  
"Oh good," Mrs. Weasley said as the three entered. "I've just received an owl from Dumbledore. He's coming tomorrow to talk to the two of you-something has come up this evening. He apologizes for the inconvenience."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look. They weren't sure if they were ready to swear not to tell Harry anything.  
  
"He'll be here first thing in the morning, so you need to get a good night's rest."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and sat down at the table. They weren't hungry, but Mrs. Weasley put some fresh bread in front of them, and they nibbled at it, all the time exchanging shy glances from across the table. Ginny sat next to Ron and grinned at the small looks. Hermione could tell she was about to burst if she didn't talk to her soon, so she looked up at Mrs. Weasley after only a few minutes.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, may I be excused from the table? Today has just wiped me out, and I'm really not hungry."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded fervently. "Oh yes, you poor dears have had a very odd day. Why don't I make you a sleeping draught so you'll get to sleep right away? You need to put your sleep schedules right. Yes. that's what I'll do. Go on upstairs, and I'll bring it up to you."  
  
So Ron, Ginny, and Hermione trekked all the way back up the stairs - none of them tired and none of them wishing to take a sleeping draught. Hermione walked slightly behind Ron and Ginny-her mind occupied in what had happened several minutes before between her and Ron. She didn't notice when Ron lagged slightly behind to walk next to her. The next thing she felt was his hand nudging hers and then his long, slender fingers pushing through hers and holding her hand tightly. She looked up at him and saw him grin.  
  
When they reached their rooms, Ron let go of her hand, but not before Ginny saw. He pushed a hand through his hair, and Hermione watched, fascinated, as the bright red locks slipped through the hand that had just been holding hers.  
  
"Night, Gin," he said, smiling. And then he looked straight at Hermione. "Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
Hermione felt her heart drop. For some reason the way he said her name was different. It wasn't like the other times he said it. This was reserved specifically for her and her alone. She kept his gaze.  
  
"Goodnight, Ron."  
  
She turned around and ushered Ginny inside their room, closed the door, and leaned against it the bliss evident on her face. She had never been so content.  
  
Ginny was up in arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" she demanded immediately.  
  
Hermione looked at her in a mock astonishment. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ginny glared at her. "Hermione Granger. I know something is going on!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, you're a clever witch, Ginny!"  
  
"That may be true, but even a stupid witch would be able to see it- oh, Hermione. the way he was looking at you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I've only seen one other Weasley look at a woman like that, and that's my dad at my mum."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny. "And I look at him right back."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Yes, you do."  
  
Hermione sighed contentedly. "Let's get ready for bed, and I'll tell you everything."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke to Mrs. Weasley's gentle voice. Hermione rolled over to find Mrs. Weasley sitting on her bed, shaking her softly.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione dear. I didn't want to wake Ginny just yet. Professor Dumbledore is going to be here shortly."  
  
Hermione sat up immediately, and the events of the previous day came flooding back to her.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It's almost eight. Dumbledore should be here within an hour-most likely less."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley; I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes. I just need to wash up."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and then left the room-presumably to wake Ron.  
  
Ron. Hermione's heart lurched. She threw off her blankets and grabbed anything she would need with her in the toilet. She rushed down the hall to get a shower. The sudden thought of seeing Ron energized her more than a hundred nights' worth of sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
As Hermione dried herself off, she suddenly realized that she was in quite a pickle. In her rush to get a quick shower, she had completely forgotten to grab a change of clothes or a dressing gown. Her pajamas had somehow got wet when she had stepped out of the shower and now lay in a puddle by the toilet. She didn't really think running out and down the hall in nothing but a towel was a bright idea. Particularly when Fred and George were close by. And Ron.  
  
She was trying to decide the best way to go about getting to her room, when she heard someone walk towards the door and then a small knock.  
  
"Hermione? I need to get in the shower now."  
  
It was Ron. She was going to simply die of embarrassment.  
  
"Hermione? Are you in there?" He knocked again.  
  
"Ron." She was just going to have to ask him to go get her clothes or a dressing gown or something.  
"Yeah. I need to get in there. Are you almost done?"  
  
"Well." She mustered up everything she had. "I. that is, I kind of have a favor to ask you."  
  
She was answered by a pregnant pause followed by a snicker. "Did you forget something in there?"  
  
She shut her eyes briefly. Why did he have to tease? "Yes. I need, well."  
  
She heard him laugh. "Oh come on, you don't want to come out in the hall in your towel?"  
  
She felt tears prick her eyes. "Please, Ron. If you could just get me a dressing gown or some clothes. Anything."  
  
He must have heard how upset she was because the laughter stopped. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Of course I'll get something for you."  
  
She heard him pad down the hall, and then a few moments later, he came back. She wrapped her towel tight around her and opened the door, so she was hiding behind it.  
  
Ron's hair was rumpled and sticking up, and his face had creases from his pillow on it. He gave her a small smile and handed her a big, blue dressing gown. She took it and smiled her thanks.  
  
She cocooned herself into her robe and then cleaned up what was left of her shower things. She opened the door, and Ron walked past. She turned and saw him staring after her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "No problem. that's what I'm here for."  
  
She got dressed and managed to get a brush through her hair, before she dried it with a drying charm. She glanced at her watch and realized she needed to go downstairs and eat before Dumbledore arrived.  
  
She arrived in the kitchen and immediately felt Ron's eyes on her. She slid into a seat across from him, just as Mrs. Weasley began placing food on the table. They ate in silence as Mrs. Weasley talked to them briefly about what Dumbledore was coming for. Soon after, a doorbell chimed, and Hermione heard screaming.  
  
"THEY'RE ALL RUBBISH!!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN MY HOUSE? MY GOOD- FOR-NOTHING SON IS THE REASON FOR THIS, I'M SURE!!"  
  
Hermione started. She looked at Ron, whose face indicated he had also been startled by this new voice.  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley call. "Will you please do something about your mother?!"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, instantly intrigued, and then exchanging mischievous glances, raced off to find where the strange, scary voice was.  
  
When they reached the source of the horrible noise, they were surprised to find Sirius struggling to close heavy moth-eaten curtains over a very ugly, old portrait of a woman.  
  
"Molly!" Sirius shouted desperately. "A little help, if you would!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley began to help him shove the curtains in front of the horrible, screaming woman and, after several failed attempts, accomplished their goal.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked from one to the other. Sirius was the first to speak up.  
  
"Ron, Hermione-meet my lovely mother."  
  
"Not keen on you, is she?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nudged him with her shoulder, and Ron looked at her, pretending to be insulted.  
  
Sirius only laughed. "No. not at all!"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as Mrs. Weasley led Dumbledore into the hallway.  
  
His eyes twinkled at Ron and Hermione, and Hermione could swear he could see all of the things running through her mind right then. He thanked Mrs. Weasley for letting him in and then proceeded towards the sitting room. Hermione looked towards Mrs. Weasley who beckoned them to follow.  
  
When they entered the room, Dumbledore had settled himself quite comfortably on the couch and had propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. Ron and Hermione grabbed a couple of chairs and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them. "Good morning to you both!"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Ron echoed her. "Yes, good morning."  
  
"I assume you two are having a pleasant summer." He looked knowingly at Hermione and then Ron, and Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought she might have seen a wink aimed in the direction of Ron.  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded as she looked down at her feet-the hint of a smile lit up her face. How did he know? How could he tell?  
  
Dumbledore grinned as well. "I'm glad to hear it. Sadly I'm not here for mindless chitchat."  
  
They both nodded and looked at him with interest.  
  
"I want you to know that you are not to supply any information to Harry this summer. None. I don't want anything to be intercepted."  
  
The twinkle of Dumbledore's eyes was gone and was replaced by an intense stare. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"You are allowed to send him owls of course but be cautious with what you write. Anything could be intercepted."  
Hermione raised her hand as if she were in class. Dumbledore chuckled, and Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione ignored him. "Sir, is Harry safe?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Hermione. He's quite safe. He's under constant supervision and is being followed wherever he goes. He's going to be fine."  
  
"Well then, why can't he come here?" Ron asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Sadly, I'm not the one to answer that question. Perhaps you'll find out some day. Just take to heart that he will not be harmed."  
  
Ron nodded, and Hermione looked at him. His brow was furrowed, as if in deep concentration, and he seemed to be contemplating something. Dumbledore stood suddenly and then looked down at his wrist, as if there was a watch there.  
  
"Look at the time. I must run. Tell your mother I'm terribly sorry to have missed one of her amazing meals, but I'll drop by some other time."  
  
He smiled at them once more then looked at them with piercing eyes. "Not a word. Please, you must trust my judgment."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
Dumbledore looked to Ron who nodded along with Hermione. "Yes, sir."  
  
With a flourish of his wand, Dumbledore Apparated out of the room.  
  
The two looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"I don't like this," Hermione said first. "I feel as if we're lying to Harry!"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, I know. I know it's necessary, but I'm not any happier about it than you are."  
  
They walked out of the room and ran straight into Mrs. Weasley. "Oh good, you're done. Where's Professor Dumbledore?"  
"He left, and he sends his apologies," Hermione told her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes, of course he had to go. I was almost certain he had many other things to do. well, now that you're through, you can come help start cleaning with the twins and Ginny."  
  
Ron and Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley into a dusty room. She handed them sponges and a bucket of purple foam, and they began to clean the furniture and floor. Ginny and the twins looked none too thrilled about this. When Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the room, the twins glared daggers into her back, but they obeyed, and Ron and Hermione scrubbed along with them.  
  
Several hours later, Mrs. Weasley returned and ushered everyone into the kitchen for sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Hermione was starving, and she ate quickly. Sirius entered the kitchen when they were almost done and sat down at the table with them.  
  
"All right, Ron?" he asked conversationally.  
  
"All right," Ron replied, giving Hermione a brief glance. She felt butterflies fill her stomach. Something about the look he gave her sent warm tingles all the way to her toes.  
  
Sirius took notice of the interaction between the two and gave Hermione a pointed look. "Hermione?"  
  
She blushed and grinned. "I'm well; how about you, Sirius?"  
  
He smiled knowingly. "I'm well. So what have you heard from Harry?"  
  
Ron and Hermione went into a long explanation about the frustrated owls they'd been getting from him and the caution they had received from Dumbledore. Surprisingly, Sirius was adamant about this as well.  
  
"If anyone wants him here, it's me. And I want him to know everything-I really do, but right now things are just too dangerous. He'll be here soon enough. If I know him, he's probably going to be very unhappy by the time he gets here." Sirius sighed and then abruptly left the table.  
  
Hermione looked around the table and saw that Fred and George were whispering heatedly amongst themselves and Ginny was staring off into space. She looked at Ron, and as if he were reading her mind, he asked if she wanted to go write Harry a letter. She nodded, and they excused themselves from the table.  
  
As they walked up the stairs, Hermione briefly touched Ron's shoulder. "Thank you for this morning. I was in a real pickle."  
He blushed and placed his hand over hers. "Yeah, well."  
  
They reached Hermione and Ginny's room and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. They sat on the floor, and Hermione wrote a brief and very uneventful letter to Harry, and then they both signed their names at the bottom.  
  
"He's going to be quite angry at us, isn't he?" Hermione asked fretfully.  
  
"I'll be surprised if we don't get a howler from him," Ron said wryly. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Well. umm." he stuttered, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Come on, Ron! Spit it out!" She giggled.  
  
"What do we tell him about this?" He motioned to her and himself.  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip. She'd never really thought of that, and now that she did-loads of questions came to her mind.  
  
"Well. what exactly is this?"  
  
Ron sighed. "I know what I want this to be; the question is what do you want it to be?"  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. "I want it to be exactly what you want it to be." She placed a hand over his. "I want to be with you and there for you. But most of all, I want to continue to be your best friend."  
  
Ron grinned. "But would your best friend do this?" He took her hand in his and placed a light kiss on the palm of her hand. He looked up at her and waggled his eyebrows.  
  
She giggled. "Oh, I don't know. do you think Harry would do that?"  
  
Ron grinned and pulled her to him and put his hands on either side of her face. She thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Would Harry do that?"  
  
She laughed and looked him in the eyes. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"  
  
He blushed and looked at the floor, keeping his hands on either side of her face. "My dad does it to my mum sometimes. She seemed to enjoy it."  
  
Hermione giggled again. "Well. I think Harry would do that too." She knew where this was leading to, and butterflies filled her stomach.  
  
"Well, do you think Harry would do this?" He leaned in, and she slid her eyes shut as he kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed, and he pulled away, looking at her mischievously.  
  
"Now, I think I would be very worried if he did that," she said, grinning at him with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
He took her hand and smiled wryly. "We still need to talk about what we're going to tell Harry."  
  
She looked at him. "I don't know; it sounds like you already know what you want to do."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I've got an idea, but you have to hear me out."  
  
She nodded, and he continued. "I don't think we should tell Harry."  
  
"What?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"You said you were going to hear me out. Just let me finish. I don't think we should tell him, because I'm afraid if we do, he's going to get all weird around us. I actually don't think we should tell anyone. If we don't tell him, then he'll just continue to think that we're still the Three Musketeers and whatnot, but if we do tell him, he's going to sink even farther into himself and continue to throw himself a pity party. He'll insist we spend time together, even when we want it to be the three of us. I think we should just wait for a while."  
  
"What if I've already told Ginny?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Don't worry about it. She's a deadbolt when it comes to secrets. Just tell her not to say anything."  
"You really think this is a good idea?"  
  
"I really do. Besides, we'll be hiding all sorts of stuff from him. What's one thing more?"  
  
"I'm worried about him, Ron. I hope he's able to visit soon." Hermione took her hand from Ron's and went to sit on the bed. Ron sat next to her and pulled her into a big hug. She sighed as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.  
  
"Me too, Hermione. Me too." 


End file.
